Baseball
For the ball used in the sport of baseball, see Baseball (object). Baseball was a team sport that originated on Earth in the 18th century and gained world-wide popularity during the 20th century. During this time professional leagues organized around the sport on several continents. The game continued to be played in the 21st century but its popularity began to decline until 2042, when the final World Series was played and the professional stage of the game came to a close. ( ). Even so, the lexicon and history of the game endured and by the 24th century, the sport had become popular among Humans again for its grace and simple elegance. At this time, the names and achievements of many of its greatest players were still known and cherished by many people including Jack Crusher and Paul Stubbs. Crusher later taught his son, Wesley how to play the game. ( ) Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake were notable baseball fans; so were Kasidy Yates and her brother on Cestus III, one of the few locations where the sport was still practiced in the 24th century. Commander Sisko used the game of baseball to help the Prophets to understand linear time when he first encountered them. He explained that the reason the game was worthwhile was that corporeal beings like Humans didn't know what the outcome would be. "Every time you throw this ball a hundred different things can happen in the game." ( ) Sisko also kept a baseball on his desk in his office aboard Deep Space 9 and encouraged an interest in the game among his senior staff, including accepting a challenge to a game by the crew of the in 2375. ( ) In the initial days of the Federation administration of Deep Space 9, Quark believed a knowledge of baseball might be a business opportunity. He therefore made a study of the game, learning some of the names most associated with the sport, such as Tris Speaker, Ted Williams and Buck Bokai. While he did not appear to attain a detailed knowledge of the game, he did assess that the game represented a fundamental shift in the nature of the services he would need to provide to his newest clientèle. For Quark, the Sisko obsession with baseball represented a need to expand into the area of family entertainment – a realization that inspired Quark to attempt to expand his holosuite space. ( ) Notable players * See: List of athletes Teams Historical * Atlanta Braves * Boston Red Sox * Chicago Cubs * Cleveland Indians * Crenshaw Monarchs * Gotham City Bats * London Kings * Los Angeles Dodgers * New York Giants * New York Yankees * San Francisco Giants Unnamed teams * Tanis's hometeam * Seibu's hometeam 24th century * Niners * Logicians * Cestus Comets * Pike City Pioneers Stadiums * Dodger Stadium Leagues * Major League Baseball * Planetary Baseball League Background The idea that baseball would soon decline in popularity, at least at the professional level, was an attempt to depict a shift in Human values, with less emphasis on competitiveness and games. However, this was never explicitly explained on-screen, although it was stated that people "didn't have time" for such things anymore. (It is worth noting that, among others on the staff, writer-producer Michael Piller was a noted aficionado of baseball, and this may have proved controversial.) Using baseball as an example was partly due to its pre-existing presence, with Benjamin Sisko being a fan already, but was more specifically inspired by the anthology series The Twilight Zone. In an episode called "The Mighty Casey", the worst team in the American league hires a robotic pitcher named Casey, who proves a phenomenal success until the team physician discovers Casey has no pulse. At the risk of being disqualified because Casey is not Human, Casey's maker gives the robot a heart; Casey is subsequently unable to strike anyone out because he does not wish to hurt the feelings of others. As his maker explains, "You see how he smiles? He's got compassion. Give a man a heart, Mr. McGary, particularly someone like Casey who hasn't been around long enough to understand competitiveness or drive or ego, and that's what happens." Casey then leaves the team to explore social work. This inspired the creative staff to use such mantra as a stepping stone in Humanity's evolution towards the utopia that became the Federation. This prediction is in line with the Bell Riots and other events mentioned in . After the Bell Riots, public awareness and compassion for issues such as homelessness is said to have arisen; additionally, in , Kirk mentions a famous writer who will recommend the words "let me help" even over "I love you". Combined with the events of World War III and the post-atomic horror, the waning influence of professional sports (but not necessarily sports in general – as evidenced by Jack Crusher, Benjamin Sisko and the Pike City Pioneers) fits more easily into the tapestry of Human history. See also * Baseball (object) * Baseball card * Curve ball * Ground ball * Planetary Baseball League, Inc. External links * *[http://www.battersbox.ca/article.php?story=20050510231807529 All Star Trek characters baseball team] at Batter's Box Category:Earth Category:Sports de:Baseball